Haunted by Hatred
by miraclesmile
Summary: "What a slut!" "Get out of my sight, whore" "You're too weak to be in the strongest guild!" I cried as I heard those words. Why? Is this fate? "Come, I'll help you.." I smiled and followed that person. - - Lucy gets kicked out of her team, and guild. She meets some new people, but she still holds a grudge against Fairy Tail. Will she be able to forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

Um hi.. yeah.. hi.

Okay.. I don't know how to greet someone in the first chapter so yeah..

Uh, so. This is one os Lucy-gets-weak-gets-stronger-and-revenges clichés. Um. I made one before, but I deleted it because I felt like 75% of the messages are negative so I decided to just delete it and then make a new one. So sorry for everyone who loved ' the Sabertooth's Girl by me,miracle_smile '

I promised that I wouldn't delete it but I had to.. :'( Sorry/…

Um. But yeah, here's the first chapter and I promise that I'll make it better:)

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as they had their 18th party of the day because Lisanna was back. Natsu and Lisanna weren't even participating. Oh, did I tell you? They're a couple. Well, I just did.

Gray was fighting as usual, Jet and Droy were complimenting Levy, Mirajane and Kinana were making drinks and helping out at the bar, Cana was drinking a huge barrel of alcohol, Wendy was talking to Happy and Carla, Erza was fighting with Panther Lily outside, Master was entertaining everybody, and here I am, invisible, sitting down alone.

I'm kind of heartbrokened because Natsu likes Lisanna. I mean, after all he has done for me, he just rejects my feelings that I want to give him in return. I just.. I'm just sad.

I sigh and order a strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, Lucy! It's been a long time!" Miraexclaimed.

I gave her a s_eriously_ look. "I've been in the guild the whole month without missing the day. I was alos the one who helped you wiped the bar yesterday and the week before!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just.. There's so much happening now, I can't actually believe that Lisanna is back!" Mira apologized.

I gave her a smile. "I guess it's been tough on you when she left. Well, now she's back, so I kind of understand you feeling."

"Thank you, Lucy. Oh right, how about you stay the night with me? That way you'll get to know Lisanna." Mira suggested.

I thought for a while. "Uh, why not?"

Mira squealed and ran to Lisanna to tell her the news. I watched as Mira and Lisanna jump together. I glanced at Natsu. He's.. He's giving me a glare?!

**Natsu's POV**

Ugh damn! I was about to kiss her and ask her to be my girlfriend when Mira came and told something. All I heard was Lucy?!

That slut's still around? Tch. She's weak, not suited to be in the best team of the best guild. Hmph! I gotta change Fairy Tail so sluts and weaklings don't belong here.

"Natsu-kuun~ Sorry, okay? I can't be here now. I'm going over to the bar to greet uh, Lucy!" Lisanna smiled and walked away.

I clenched my fist and walked to Gray. "The slut's still around."

Gray gave me a confused look. "Who's the slut?"

"Lucy of course!" I said. "We're going to kick her off the team and guild."

Gray shook his head. "Lucy's not a slut and she-"

I punched him with fire. "You lose. We're going to do it. You better pretend like you wanna or else you're off too."

Gray gave me a slight nod.

I stomped to Erza.

"Erza! That slut's still around!" I shouted.

Erza gave a stop sign to PantherLily and walked over to me. "Who's the slut?"

"Lucy." I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Natsu! Lucy is not a slut!"

I gave a bored look. "I want Lisanna to be in the team. I'm kicking her off the team."

"No. As a S class- Fine. You want the team to be stronger, don't you?" Erza said.

I smiled. "that's right. And Lucy's in the way!"

"But, how do we-"

"Natsu! Gomen! I won't be able to go over to your house tonight!" Lisanna shouted.

I clenched my fist but put a goofy grin. "It's kay!"

She smiled and blew a kiss, then disappeared with Mira and Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

"So, should we buy ingredients for dinner?" I asked.

Lisanna jumped. "Yeah! Let's go to the supermarket!"

I smiled and we talked and shopped for about 3 hours or so. Then we went to Mira and Lisanna's house to make dinner.

"Mira-nee! Lu-chan! Here's the stewI made! How is it?"Lisanna asked.

"Mira-chan! Lis-chan! Here are the waffles I made!" I said

" Lisanna! Lucy! I made chocolate mousse!" Mira squealed.

I grabbed the bowls of Lis-chan's stew and Mira-chan's mousse and the plate of my waffles and put them on the dining table.

"Let's hurry eat! The food is waiting for us!" I exclaimed.

Mira and Lisanna chuckled. " hai, hai.."

We ate our dinner, complimenting each other how yummy the food was. After that, we had a movie marathon with Mira making countless popcorns. Lis-chan and I then fell asleep on the couch.

***next day**

"Mira-nee! Lu-chan! Hurry up!" Lis-chan giggled.

Mira smiled and ran to Lisanna. I ran after Mira. We ran around the park, trying to catch Lisanna, eventually, I jumped on her and caught her.

"Gomen, Lisanna, Lucy. I have to go to the guild now." Mira apologized.

I smiled. "It's okay! Let's goo!"

"Yeah!" Lis-chan cheered.

We three linked arms and walked into the guild.

I sat at the bar and talked to Lisanna about life and missions to take.

"So, wanna take a mission together?" I suggested.

"Yea-" She exclaimed but was cut off when I fell on the ground.

"Natsu-kun! What are you doing to Lucy!?" Lisanna gasped.

He scoffed. "Don't go talking to _my_ Lisanna. Lis-chan, she's a slut. Not worth your time. Get lost, Loser Lucy."

Lisanna was about to slap Natsu, but I held her hand. "It's okay. I was planning to leave this guild today anyways. Thanks for last night. You really are a nice person."

Lisanna helped me up. "What do you mean you're going to quit the guild?!"

"I've been ignored for how many months, going solo for how many months. I thought that.. Maybe, I should quit the guild a-"

Gray hit me. "You don't have the right to talk like we're villains and you're the hero, trash."

"Gray! What are you doing to your comrade?!" Lisanna shouted.

"Lisanna. Leave it. Come with me. We're going to master's office to replace you." Erza said and dragged Lisanna away.

"Tch. I finally can get away from you. Maaan~ where's my money for savin ya?" Natsu asked and kicked me out.

"Don't bother coming in again with your slutty face. " Natsu smirked.

I sat outside, crying.

Is this the end of my fairy tail adventure?

Why?

What did I do?

Is this my fate?

"Lucy-san..?"

I looked up. "Wendy.."

* * *

That's the first chapter I hope you'll look forward to the chapter ;)

Please R&R too!


	2. Chapter 2

…

I see..

You're still reading…

Well, here's the second chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed.

Seriously, thanks. I'm glad that all of you guys existed. :)

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"_Wendy.." _

"Why are you all injured like this? Come, I'll help you." Wendy said and healed my wounds.

"Arigato, Wendy." I managed to say,

"What happened?" Carla happened.

"I.. I got kicked out.. of team Natsu.." I whispered.

Wendy and Carla's eyes widened. "Got kicked out?!"

I nodded weakly. "Mm."

"That must be horrible!" Wendy gasped.

I forced a smile. "I'm okay now, thanks to you, Wendy and Carla. I, uh, tell master that I.. I wuit the guild, ne?"

"Eh? Please no!" Wendy pleaded.

I forced a smile and looked up at the sky, "I have to get stronger. Maybe when I do, I'll join the guild again."

Wendy nodded. "Please be careful.. "

I smiled."Yeah. I will."

**Natsu's POV**

I sat next to Lisanna who was crying.

"Lis-chan, you don't need to cry for that slut." I said,

Lisanna gave me a glare. "I'm not joining your team. I told you that! I'm in Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan's team already! I can't join you guys!"

I grabbed her wrists. "Then quit their team and join ours! Ours is more stronger!"

"No. I hate people who think they're strong, but the-"

"Lisanna, you can join. I'm hardly going for missions anyways." Mirajane smiled.

"you heard her."Gray said.

I smirked. "now, team Natsu is complete!"

"We should name it differently. How about Team Blue Fairies?" gray asked.

"No, Team strawberry fairies." Erza suggested.

I glanced at Lisanna. She just kept quiet.

" What do you think, Lisa-chan?" I asked.

She looked away. "I don't have any ideas."

"Heh..? Usually you would come up with the best ideas." I said.

Erza gave me a _are-you-serious_ look. "Usually.. It's Lucy."

"That's right! Lu-chan would usuall-" Lis-chan said.

"stop talking bout that sluut! Our team is team Black Fairies!" I interrupted.

Everyone kept quiet.

"Now that we have a name, let's go on a mission!" I suggested.

Gray and Erza nodded.

**Lucy's POV**

I sat on the train and fell asleep.

"Ano, excuse me?"

I opened my eyes. "Ah, yes?"

In front of me was a blue haired guy. He had dark blue headphones with thunder on it. He also wore a light blue vest and black shirt with dark jeans.

"Are you here by yourself?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Would you mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. You can sit here. "

"My name is Nate Collins, and I use the sonic magic." Nate introduced.

I smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a celestial mage. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to oak town. My master is there. Her name is Sabrina Wells. She is a multi magic user." Nate said.

"Eh? Is that so? Do you mind if I learn magic from her?" I asked.

Nate lightened up. "Really? You want to learn magic from her? That's great! We should go together!"

"Yeah, we should! Nice to meet you, Nate." I said.

"Nice to meetcha too. " Nate smiled.

We talked about stuff, and I told him about Fairy Tail and what they did to me. Nate told me that he was sorry and that I should take some revenges after learning from Sabrina.

"Oak town! We are arriving in Oak town!" They announced.

Nate and I got ready to get out.

"Let's go. I think I know where your master is." I said and walked out of the train.

Nate followed me and we ended up in the mountains, and in front of one biiiig mansion.

"Uh, so… Is this the place?" I asked.

Nate nodded. "You sure know Oak town. Uh, stay here for a while."

Nate touched the door and chanted some spell. Then the door opened.

"Sabrina loves to put runes around her house, and only one spell can unlock it. You'll learn it later." Nate told me.

I nodded and walked inside the house with Nate.

"Long time no see ne, Nate." A girl greeted.

My eyes widened. "You're…"

"and Lucy Heartfilia."

Nate asked. "Do you know each other?"

I shook my head. "I only remember her when I was young. I don't know who she is or stuff. I only know her face. "

"I'm your mother's older sister, or your aunt, Sabrina. Sabrina Wells Orlando." Sabrina said. "I got married when you were 3 years old."

"Then.. Why do you guys look different?" Nate asked.

Sabrina smirked and threw a box at Nate. "I dyed my hair. "

"Then.. You're my aunt!" I said.

Sabrina smiled and hugged me. "yeah."

.

.

.

.

"Um.. so.. she wants you to train her." Nate said.

Sabrina and I pulled out. "You want me to train ya?"

"uh. Yeah. You know, I'm just a celestial mage like mom." I said.

Sabrina-nee stared at me. "Seriously? "

I nodded.

She blinked. "UHHH! No wonder Layla always carried some keys!"

"anyways… When will our training start?" Nate asked.

Sabrina smirked. "Right now.."

"Eh? Right now? How about me?" I asked.

Sabrina patted on my shoulder. "I'll be teaching you dragon slaying magic. I'm sure you'll be able to master it. "

"Eh? Dragon slaying? But I don't have any dragons!" I said.

Sabrina giggled. "I have 3 dragon lacrimas.."

"Oh.. That's great!" I said in relief.

"Here. " Sabrina said and made me swallow 2 lacrimas.

I touched my chest. "I feel some power. By the way, what dragon slayer am I?"

"You're the.. star and moon dragon slayer.." Aunt smiled. "The morning and night.."

Nate walked next to me. "Eh?! She gets to have two elements? That's not fair!"

Aunt chuckled. "Well, she's my niece, so she gets some special."

Nate pouted. "that's not fair.."

"Fine, I'll give you two elements. Sonic and lightning. Better?" Sabrina sighed.

Nate nodded. "Mm! Arigatou, master!"

"Well, we gotta train.." Aunt said.

I nodded. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

So hehe that's the second chapter. Please R&R and I'll write another chapter ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Yooo

I gotta thank those who reviewed. :)

You guys are all amazing. Thank you for reading.. You have no idea how much it means.. :'D

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

"Hey, get lost. You just insulted Fairy Tail?!" Natsu started a fight with some random guy.

I sighed.

It's been 3 months, huh?

"Lisanna! Back me up!" Natsu growled.

I nodded. "Okay."

Natsu started with his roar, which made that guy fall backwards.

"Take over: Animal soul: serpent!" I shouted and became a serpent.

Natsu smirked and breathed fire into my mouth. Then I blew and fire came out.

The guy that Natsu was fighting with lost consciousness and collapsed.

"Bwahahhahahaha! He deserved it! Hahaa!" Natsu laughed.

I forced a smile.

_Was Natsu always like this? What's happening to Fairy tail? Ugh.. Just forget it and try to be part of them like I did in Edolas. I'll get used to it.. I hope so.. _

"Ne, Lisanna, Natsu, good work. " Erza nodded approvingly.

Natsu smiled. "Heh..? We make a good duo, ne, Lis-chan?"

"Uh, I think you and Gray are better. I mean, you guys are ice and fire, and so it's cool to know opposites attract, something like that." I said.

"Heh,,? Is that what you think? Then fine! I'll try to be friends with that ice princess.!" Natsu sand and ran to the guild.

I looked at the sky.

I wonder where everyone is. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.. Wendy and Carla quit the guild and became an independent unit. Lucy, well, she got kicked out, and Levy was the same. After Levy quit and joined another guild, Gajeel followed her. Soon, all of the guys that slacked off, started to leave. Right now, we only have half of our guild members left. Erza and Natsu and them don't seem to be bothered though. But, Mira-nee and I have been noticing that something was off.. But we have to play li-

"Lisanna." Erza said.

"Yeah, Erza?" I replied.

She looked at me. "Who are you thinking of?"

I smirked. "No one. "

Erza nodded.

"Let's go. To fairy tail." I said and walked to our guild.

**Lucy's POV**

" Wingslash of the Star dragon!" I said and attacked Sabrina.

She smirked and dodged. "Sorry, not working!"

"Didn't expect it to." I smirked back.

"**Light of the shining star, Sirius !**

**I need the power of thee, **

**O great star of heaven and earth,**

**Shine to destroy the ones that have behold harm **

**And purify the lost ones **

**Accendere Invado of the Sirius Star!"**

I did the spell that only star dragons can..

"Emerald wall!" Sabrina did.

Soon our magic hit each other and there was a big explosion. Soon the smoke disappeared, and Sabrina's invincible wall was broken, but no one had any damage.

"Woah.. I didn't think the spell that I taught you would break my wall." Sabrina chuckled.

I smirked. "You're open! Wing slash of the star Dragon!"

Sabrina flew back, but landed with a back flip. "You are muuuch better than the first time I met you!"

"You're being mean, Sabrina-sama.." Loki interrupted.

"Loki!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver news from the spirit king. It looks like you have a case to do. " Loki said.

Sabrina patted my shoulder. "Go, but you better go with Nate.. I don't want you hurt."

I nodded. "Okay, aunty. Loki, details?"

"There is a strong dark guild that is trying to get rid of magic by activating a strong magic spell. The guilds are going to gather and defeat that guild, but the king wants you to defeat it first." Loki said.

I nodded. "I got it. I'll go there now. Where's Nate?"

"Right here. I heard everything. Let's go." Nate smirked.

I nodded. "We'll be back."

"Join a guild. Come to me when you're troubled. " Aunty said. " I want you to live independently. Okay?"

"Are you saying..?" I asked.

She nodded. "You won't make a living here. You gotta go enjoy the adventure.''

"Hai, master.." I smiled. "By the way, maybe I should join Sabertooth.."

"I-if you meet Jiemma, gi-give him my best wishes. "Aunty blushed.

I laughed.. "Hai, hai!"

"Let's goo.. "Nate said. "We better hurry give master's best wishes to master Jiemma. "

I nodded. "Itekimasu!"

She smiled. "Iterashai!"

"So. Lets get going, Loki, you have to stay in Earthland for a while, ne?" I smirked as I stepped out of the mansion.

"hai hime.. " Loki bowed.

"You're still calling me that?" I said.

Nate yawned. "Hurry up.."

"I got it.. Lets go now..?" I suggested.

"Of course."Loki smirked.

**Natsu's POV**

"Listen up brats!" Gramps announced. "We're going to defeat Scarlet Devils by forming an ally with Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus!"

I smirked. "yosh! I'll definitely be going!"

"Shut up, Natsu." Laxus commented.

"What did ya say?!" I growled

"Ahem. So, the people going… Erza, Lisanna, Gray, Natsu and Wendy!" Gramps announced.

"Uh, master? Wendy quit the guild 2 months ago." Mira said.

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"She said that she didn't like the current fairy tail and she didn't like ho-" Mira said.

"I ain't gonna forgive her for betraying Fairy Tail!" I growled.

Lisanna tapped my back. "Uno, Natsu-kun?"

"what, Lis-chan?" I asked.

" You kicked Wendy out of the guild. "Erza said.

My eyes widened. "What? No! I didn't!"

The whole guild nodded. "You did."

"Well, she's weak after all." I chuckled.

"Ahem, so in the place of Wendy, we have Lucy!" Gramps announced.

I smirked. "Lucy?! She's also gone. "

"yeah you kicked her out. " The guild said.

"that's cuz she's weak!" I said.

" Because of that, we lost Sabertooth in the number one celestial mage.. " Lis-chan said.

"Yup. We also lost to them in Variety of mages and prettiest mages of the year and.."

" SHUT UP! Don't talk about that slut!" I shouted.

Gramped cleared his throat. "If you die, Natsu, I think the whole guild will be happy. Anyways, good luck. You'll just go, four of you. " Then he walked away.

I clenched my fist. "I'M SURE EVERYONE WILL MISS ME, RIGHT?!" I shouted.

They just cleared their throats and nodded.

I smirked. That's right.. I'm the strongest Fairy Tail mage here.

"Let's go. "Erza said and we went into the train. Immediately, I got motion sickness.

"How pitiful. Who's he? He looks so pathetic. " A girl's voice mocked.

I clenched my fist and tried to punch her but she dodged and grabbed my fist, and threw me down.

"Weak. How disappointing. I thought all Fairy Tail mages are strong. In the end, they're just weak like ants. Or maybe weaker. " the girl mocked.

I looked up to her. "Don't underestimate fairy tail.. "

"How scary. " She mocked again.

**Lucy's POV**

I smirked as I mocked Natsu.

"Who are you..?" Erza asked.

I touched her head and forced her down. "None of your business. Let's go, Nate, Loki. We gotta finish our mission. "

"Loki?!" Natsu's eyes widened.

I turned to Loki. "Loki, you know this ant?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen him before. "Loki smirked and we walked away.

"hey, aren't you supposed to be in disguise in names or something?" Nate asked.

"Good idea. Okay, I'll be Misty. Misty Walker. " I decided and listened to the announcement.

"We are in Kunugi town!"

I waited for the train to stop and stepped out of the train.

"hey, you!" Natsu shouted.

I ignored him and continued to walk.

I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! ERZA, ME, and GRAY WILL FIGHT AGAINST YOU AND YOU AND YOU!" Natsu shouted and pointed at us.

I did roar of the star dragon and knocked him out.

"You're too weak to be ordering us and pointing fingers at us. " I growled and we ran to the hills.

I faced Nate. "Nate.. "

He nodded and did his sonic wave.

"Their nearby. Near the guild's assembly. " Nate smirked.

I nodded and walked near the guild's assembly. "Where are they, Nate?"

"Behind that rock there. "Nate pointed to the rock.

I nodded and prepared a trap.

" **O, Arcturus, star of joy**

**Shine in the North **

**Where thee are the brightest of the stars**

**Trap those evil doers **

**Burn them with thee burning plasma**

**Show them the power of thee !**

**Catena of the Arcturus! "**

I chanted the spell and there were chains falling from a bright light.

I smirked and told Loki to carry the Scarlet Devil members.

**Erza's POV**

We rushed to the light.

"I hope the others are safe!" I said.

Natsu ran after me. " They will. I'm sure.."

I nodded.

"I sensed a lot of magic power.. What was that magic spell?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I don't know.. " I said.

_True, it is a powerful spell. Not eve_n _I would manage to escape. Scarlet Devils are sure strong. _

When we reached the destination, I was shocked. "Wha- You're all safe!"

Jura nodded. "Fortunately, the Scarlet Devil members are not. It looks like there was someone who used that forgotten ancient spell of Arcturus.. "

My eyes widened. "Spell of _that_ Arcturus?!"

"Yeah. We don't know who did it, but all we saw was a golden cloaked girl, and blue clocked guy, with another orange hair guy. " Ichiya said.

"golden cloak and blue cloak. And orange haired guy?! Could they be..?" I asked with shock.

"So, where are they Scarlet devil members?" I asked.

Jura gave a smile. "They are taken by the magic council. "

I nodded. "That's good. "

"about the ones that captured Scarlet Devils, do you have any clues about them?" I asked.

Jura nodded. "We saw something unique. They drew a sign of lightning star. "

"Lightning star?!" I asked.

Jura nodded. "Lightning star.. "

**Misty/Lucy's POV**

I knocked on the door of Sabertooth. The one who answered was no other than Minerva..

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I am Misty Walked, niece of Sabrina Wells.. " I introduced.

Minerva's eyes widened. "Wha- Niece of my.. mother?!"

* * *

booyah~

Just saying, buuut

catena: chain in latin'

itekimasu: I'll be going now in japanese

accendere: light in latin

invado: attack in latin

;)

so that's the third chapter.. I'm wondering if I should let Misty and nate join sabertooth. what do you guys think?!

well please vote.. yes or no~ if there are 5 yeses, I'll let them join Saber~ if there are 5 no's i'll let them be an independent team~


	4. Chapter 4

so yup i got some free time so i decided to write a chapter.

Uh, if you guys think lucy's power is too great, please be patient because later on, there will be some weaknesses and if there are poblems, please PM message me and i'll try to fix it quickly.

well, chapter four is here!

Lucy: please enjoy!

Nate: Yea!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_"Wha- You're the niece of my... mother?!" _

I nodded. "yup! And we're here to talk to uncle Jiemma!"

"I don't trust you.." Minerva glared at us.

I gave a sad smile. "You know, your cousin is hurt.."

"Fine.. Come in. Don't make a fool of yourself. " Minerva opened the door for us.

"Woah.. This is cool. " I commented.

"We built new training centers for the members of Sabertooth to become greater mages. " Minerva said.

I nodded. "I would like to join a guild like this.. "

"This looks like the perfect place to be.." Nate smirked.

"I thought you guys are going to talk to my father. " Minerva said.

I nodded. "Come on, Min-nee. Give us a break, will ya? We just got here. "

"Lucy Wells Heartfilia, and Nate Collins. Welcome to Sabertooth. " Uncle Jiemma walked down. "You have something for me from Sabrina?"

I nodded. "She told me to tell you her best wishes. "

"I see. How is she?" Uncle Ji asked,

" Awesome as ever. She's teaching us magic. She taught me the Star and Moon dragon slaying magic, and Nate the sonic and electric dragon slaying magic. "I told uncle Ji.

Uncle Ji nodded. "So, what are you going to do now? Go back to your trash guild?"

"No. I quit that trash guild. Or rather, they kicked me out. " I said. "So.. may I join sabertooth?"

uncle Ji nodded. "If you guys can pass the test. "

I smirked. "Fine.. "

" Minerva, lead them to the entrance exam center. " Uncle Ji said.

"hai, father. " Minerva nodded and brought me to a room. She told us we had to take it one by one.

Min-neesan put me in a barrier and told me to use one powerful spell to break the barrier. She told me that if my power reached to 2000 using the MPF then I will pass the first exam.

I nodded and thought of a spell.

I smirked and closed my eyes and chanted a spell.

**"Light of the shining star, Sirius !**

**I need the power of thee,**

**O great star of the heaven and earth,**

**Shine to destroy the ones that have behold harm**

**And purify the lost ones**

**Accendere Invado of the Sirius Star!"**

The barrier broke, and I left the room, leaving Minerva speechless. the MPF broke with 999999999.

I smirked.

So the Sirius star spell is on par with fairy glitter?

I guess I learned a strong spell.

**Nate's POV**

"You have to hit your hardest, right?" I said.

Minerva nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Secret art of the Sonic Electric Dragon! Sonic Burst: Electric Flowing Plasma!"

The MPF hit only 9,023

I sighed. I lost to Misty, huh?

"You did a good job. Go, catch up with Lu-Misty.. " Minerva said and walked out of the room.

I followed and walked waited for Misty to finish.

**Lucy/Misty's POV**

"You have to beat Dobengal. " Master Jiemma said.

I nodded.

"Start!"

"Smoke screen!" Dobengal shouted.

I stood there, closing my eyes and chanting another spell.

**O, star of Epilson Aurigae, **

**I grant the protection of thee, **

**Pillar of the first star, **

**Pillar of the Heavens!**

When Dobengal attacked me, the attack faded.

"You're open! Roar of the Star Dragon!" I shouted and defeated Dobengal.

I walked outside. "It's easy. " I whispered to Nate and walked to Uncle Ji's room to get my mark.

**Nate's POV**

I smirked and walked inside.

"You have to land a hit on Orga Nanagear. " Master Jiemma said.

I nodded.

"Start!"

"Heh..? So you want to join, huh?" Orga smirked. "Sorry, but you gotta land a hit on me. "

I nodded.

I put my headphones on and changed the beat.

_Three seconds. One. Two. Three!_

I snapped and Orga couldn't move. I smirked and kicked him. He flew to the wall.

I landed with a backflip . "I pass."

Orga smirked and wiped the blood out of his mouth. " You're strong, kiddo. Glad to have someone like you in saber."

I nodded. "Thank you. "

I walked to Master Jiemma's office and got my Saber mark. I got a light blue one on my neck. . Misty got a golden one her left hand..

**Lucy/Misty's POV**

"Lu- no, Misty, where will you live?" Min-neesan asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You can live in our dorm, rent, 120,000 jewels per month. With training, food, spa services. " Min-neesan said

I nodded. "hai. I'll go tell Nate. "

Min-neesan nodded. "You'll be my roommate, while Nate will be Rufus Lohr's roommate. "

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, roomie. "

"Don't call me roomie." Minerva ordered.

"hai, Min-neesan. " I smiled.

She pointed her finger at me. "I'm going to train you to be my partner!"

"uh.. hai.." I said as I was dragged by Minerva.

She taught me to be stronger, don't act like a fool, be proud, and torture your enemies.

I nodded. "hai. Wakarimasda. I will do my best as a Sabertooth mage. "

The door was slammed opened, and two cats and two men walked inside.

"He's Sting Eucliffe. Light Dragon slayer, and the other one, Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer. "Minerva told me.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Sting, Rogue. "

"Yo. Wait. This scent. I know this scent. " Sting greeted.

I smirked. "Oh.. So you went to defeat Scarlet Devils. Too bad they were already defeated. By me. "

"And me. " Nate added.

"wha- so you were the one of those people who defeated Scarlet devils?!" Rogue exclaimed.

I nodded. "Me and Nate. Oh yeah, Minerva and I are a team. Min-nee, can Nate join us?"

"Nate?" Sting and Rogue asked.

I nodded. "Nate Collins. He's a electric and sonic dragon slayer. "

"Wha? Two elements?! No fair!" Sting whined.

"Sorry. Maybe I'll bring you to Sabrina one day. That way you'll get stronger. " Nate said. "Nice to meet ya, Sting, Rogue."

Sting nodded. "Nice to meetcha! "

"Nice to meet you." Rogue nodded.

"Anyways, me, Minerva, and Nate are a team. " I said.

"What's your team name?" Rogue asked.

"Hmm I don't know.. " I said.

"It's Devil's Trio. " Minerva walked down. "The Sabertooth's Devil trio. "

I nodded. "Yosh! It's Devil's trio!"

"Scary." Sting commented.

"What did you say?!" Minerva asked.

"N-nothing!" Sting replied.

I sighed.

I'm glad Sabertooth isn't that serious.

"Anyways, we're going on a job. Now. " Minerva said and we walked out of the guild.

"Where are we going?!" I asked.

Minerva glared at the road. "Magnolia."

"Eh?! Why?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, the client lives there. Let's hurry." Minerva said and walked.

"Wait. Sonic Trap! Sonic Teleportion!" Nate said and we were in Magnolia Train Station.

"Wha? Heh,..? So that's your special feature.." Minerva smirked. "Not bad. "

I nodded and walked to the client's house.

"Knock knock.." I said.

"Come in.." the voice said.

I walked inside.

"Wha? M-m-m..." I gasped.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER?!

hehe how do you think? okay? please R&R~


	5. Chapter 5

**Misty's POV**

"M-m-mira.." I stammered.

"Ah, are you here for the job?" Mira smiled.

I nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I smirked. "You'll find out later. "

"Misty.. Are we here yet? Oh, my.. Look at what we've got here. Fairy Tail? Oh, the demon, Mirajane. " Min-nee smirked.

"Minerva Orlando, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Mirajane Strauss. I need some S-class mages to help out in Fairy Tail's S-class exam. " Mira-san said.

"So you want us to do it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Tch. Not interested. " Nate looked away.

I smirked. "From what I'm seeing, you seem excited to crush the fairies. "

"How much is the reward?" I asked.

"Ah, it'll depend on master. Around 15- 25 million jewels." Mira said.

I gave a question look to Min-nee.

She just smirked. "Fine. We accept. "

"Is it in Tenroujima?" I asked.

Mira's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

I smirked. "I know. I'm an ex-fairy."

"Eh? Who? Levy? Wendy?" Mira asked.

"Excuse me.. Well, when does it start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Mira-san said.

I nodded. "We'll be in Tenroujima tomorrow, at 4:30 a.m"

Mira nodded. "Okay. See you.."

I waved with my left hand, and left.

* * *

"EH?! You're going to help Fairy Tail with their S-class exam?!" Sting exclaimed. "No fair! I wanted to crush those fairies too!"

Rufus dropped his book, Orga dropped his mic, and Rogue dropped Frosch.

I smirked. "I'll crush that Natsu for ya. "

"No need.. I'm going with ya.. No matter what!" Sting argued.

"My,my.. That's good.. We won't make anyone S-class!" Nate smirked.

"Sting.. and Rogue.. We'll meet here 4:00 a.m... Late not accepted. "Min-nee said and we walked into our dorm.

"Wha? How did you..?" Min-nee asked.

"Well, I asked Virgo to move things for me, but she did too much!" I facepalmed myself.

Virgo decorated our rooms with polka dots and hearts.

"Misty.. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" Min-nee scolded.

"Sumimasen.. I, uh." I tried to apologize.

Min-nee sighed and gave up. She said that she'll give me 2 days to bring everything back.

I sighed in relief.

Next Day:

"Let's go! " Sting cheered.

I nodded. "Nate.."

"Sonic Trap... Sonic Teleportation!" Nate did and we were in Tenroujima.

"Oh welcome. Are they the twin dragons of Sabertooth? Thanks for helping.." Mira smiled.

I nodded. "The money. Don't forget. "

She smiled. "We have it here. Each of you will receive 5 million jewels!"

I nodded. "So, how is the formation?"

"Misty Walker and Nate Collins will be in route A, Minerva Orlando in route B, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue in route C, Erza Scarlet in route D, I'll be in route E, and Gildarts in route F. " Mira announced.

We nodded.

"They're coming by partners, so we have to be careful. Please hold back a bit. " Erza nodded.

"Hold back? No poblem.. Although I doubt they will get past me and Nate. "I smirked.

Min-nee and Erza started to glare at each other.

"So. When are they coming?" I asked

"In ten minutes they should be here. " Mira san said and we walked into our stations.

"Ne, Misty.. Are you excited?" Nate asked.

"Who knows?" I smirked.

"You look excited. " Nate chuckled.

"Maybe..?" I smiled and prepared traps everywhere.

Arcturus, above... Pollux, below, Aldebaran, right, Betelgeuse, left, Fomalhault, front, and Rigel back.

"You sure prepared alot..." Nate commented.

"I heard someone's voice, Happy!" A voice shouted.

I smirked.

_Here he comes.._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Who are you?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"I'm Misty Walker, Sabertooth mage. I'm here to stop you from becoming an S-class mage." I told Natsu.

"Heh..? I'd like to see you try..!" Natsu smirked.

I smirked. "I see.. Those traps werent for nothing. Nate, back me up. "

"hai. " Nate said concentrated.

He snapped and I took this as and opportunity.

**O, bright star of the North, **

**The power of thee cannot compare. **

**Bring victory to those who side with thee, **

**and despair to those who bring harm! **

**Three stars of Babylion, **

**ARCTURUS! **

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wha? I can't move?!"

**O, third star of the north river, **

**The head of the second twin, **

**You are the heavenly twin, **

**Outshine the ones who laid their hands on Castor, **

**and bring them agony! **

**POLLUX!**

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy shouted.

I smirked. I'm not over yet!

**O, star of the follower, **

**follow the righteous, **

**I am the fifth star of the net, **

**Trap the enemies **

**that have brought agony and despair, **

**ALDEBARAN!**

"Wha? ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted.

This made my blood boil.

I smirked.

"Don't underestimate Sabertooth's number one spell caster!" I smirked.

"Spell caster?!" Happy's eyes widened.

"WHat the.. Nggg.. hell is spell caster?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You'll find out!" Nate smirked.

**O, largest star of Orion, **

**Please, grant me the power of thee, **

**Hand of orion, **

**show me the way, **

**I am the ruler of the stars, **

**the morning and evening, **

**Grant me a wish, **

**and you will not perish, **

**BETELGEUSEEEEE!**

"Ugh! WHat's this feeling? I feel.. " Natsu looked at his hands.

"This is the power of the ninth brightest star in our universe, Betelgeuse." I smirked.

Happy's eyes widened. "Ninth?!"

"Thats right.. " I smirked. "I have much more.. "

**O, royal star of Persia, **

**Mouth of Picses, **

**Show us the power of Hastorang, **

**Swallow the wicked, **

**and seal them forever! **

**FORMALHAULTT!**

"What is.. ngggg.. arggggggggggggggggg... that?" Natsu asked.

"The mouth of the fish. " I simply told him. "That will trap you forever."

His eyes widened.

I took this chance to close my eyes and chanted the last spell.

**O, the silver star of war, **

**the seventh of the three stars, **

**and the foot of the great one, **

**o, shell of expelled gas, **

**attack the ones who have brought harm to me, **

**the ruler of the stars of heaven and earth, **

**Heavenly light attack of Rigel! **

I shouted and watched as Natsu fell on the ground, unconscious.

I smirked and motioned Happy to attack me.

"Wait... I'm not.. Guuuuuhh.. Done.. Nggggg.. Yet.." Natsu stood up.

I smirked. "Nate, leave him to me. I'll stop him. "

Nate nodded and sat down.

"Roar of the fire lightning dragon!" He shouted.

I smirked and waited for it to come.

"Roar of the star dragon. "I whispered and the attack vanished.

"Wha? How?!" He exclaimed.

I put my hand in the air and jumped. "Slash of the star dragon. "

Natsu flew and hit the wall.

"Meteor shower of the star dragon!" I shouted and hit Natsu.

" Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Nate. " I looked at Nate.

He nodded and did 'roar of the sonic dragon' and Happy was down.

** Sting's POV**

I raised my eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Romeo. And he's Alzack!" A lil kid shouted.

I chuckled.

"Leave them to me, Sting. " Rogue said and did roar of the shadow dragon.

That Alzack guy was knocked out, but the Romeo kid managed to escape.

"HAUUUUUUUUUU!" Romeo shouted and hit Rogue with fire.

My eyes widened.

Wha? The same as.. Natsu-san?!

"Roar of the white dragon!" I shouted and hit Romeo. He fell down and used his purple fire to stay up.

I smirked. "Heh..? You're not bad. "

"Sabertooth. Why are you here?!" Romeo asked.

I smirked. "Your master asked us to help out."

''Then I'll defeat you!" Romeo shouted and hit me, I smirked and hit him back, until he gave up and lost consciousess.

"Gomen.. But your S-class thingy ends here." I smirked.

**Minerva's POV**

"You are.. Minerva from Sabertooth!" A white haired girl said.

"Hm? I don't let trash say my name. " I mocked and used my territory magic to tie her up and started torturing her.

_They're all so weak._

**Misty's POV**

I walked to the area where those who passed the first round goes.

Only one pair was there.

Cana and Bixlow?!

"C-cana.." I whispered happily.

Now, she can tell her father that she is her daughter,

"Hey! Who are you?!" Cana frowned.

"Be at ease. I'm a sabertooth member, here to help eliminate fairies for the s-class exam. " I said. "Congratulations on getting past Erza."

"Uh, hehe,. thanks. " Cana stammered.

I walked past them. "I think you guys are the only survivors."

"Eh?! How about Natsu?!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"He's down. I totally destroyed him. " I told them and walked to master Makarov to tell them that only one pair got through.

Master nodded and gathered everyone.

"The next S-class mage is... CANA ALBERONA!" Master announced.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Except the sabertooth members.

"Omedeto, Cana-san. " Sting smiled.

"Omedeto. " Rogue congratulated.

I glanced at Min-nee. She just smirked. "You're the one that hit the MPF until it broke, eh? Well, S-class suits you. "

Cana nodded. "Arigato, minna!"

"Lets go. Ah, Master Makarov, our money?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, here. " Master gave us.

* * *

"... thats how it went!" Sting reported excitedly.

Master Jiemma nodded. "Okay. Thats good. I'm surprised you were able to beat that pink dragon slayer."

"It was easy. I used alot of spells Sabrina taught, so it was nothing. " I told master. "Master, may I bring the Sabertooth members who will participate in the grand magic games to Sabrina?"

"Good idea." Master Jiemma agreed. "she will make us stronger. Fine, you'll go to her tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Minerva and Misty will be in charge, understood?" Master asked.

"Hai." Rogue, Sting, Orga, and Rufus nodded.

I smiled and we walked out of the office.

"Ne, Misty-san, how does Sabrina-san look like?" Sting asked.

"Heh..? Playboy." I insulted.

"Eh?! No! I just.. Does she look like our lady?!" Sting asked.

I nodded. "Yup! ALOOOT!"

"Um. Excuse me. I'm a newbie, Yukino Agria. " A cute girl came. "Could I go with you to train? I'm a celestial mage."

"Eh? Celestial?" My eyes widened.

I thought all of the celestial mages are gone!

"Uh, hai. " She nodded.

"Okay. You can come." I said.

Her eyes sparkled. "Arigato, Misty-sama.."

"Well, we'll meet here tomorrow, 7:00 am.. No lates." I said and everyone disappeared.

I smiled.

This is where I belong.


End file.
